Deep Freeze
by ChibiMoon921
Summary: When Jason and Kim are in Angel Grove and the other Rangers on a field trip, Rita decides to send down the BattleAxe to drive the Red and Pink Rangers apart.


**Deep Freeze   
By Elizabeth**   
**_Note:_** I do not own Power Rangers! Also, thanks to my beta-reader, my sister Lisa! (Fanfiction ID=Sailor Donut)   
**ANOTHER NOTE:** There seems to be some confusion over the author of this story. This story was previously published under my SISTER's username, and it was plainly marked BY my sister as being by me. Now I have my own username, so the story has been moved. I thought I'd clear this up because people seem to think that I'm plagiarizing my own story.   
  
For once, it was a boring day in Angel Grove. Trini, Zack, and Billy were away for a week in Yosemite for a Clean-up Club field trip. Jason hadn't been able top go because, in his workaholic manner, he felt he needed to stay and teach his karate class.   
  
"Can't you cancel two lessons, Jason?" Kimberly had reasoned. "Or at least find a substitute?"   
  
But Jason had been adamant. No one but him could teach those kids, and it wouldn't be right to bail on them for a field trip. So Kim gave up and decided to stay home as well, to keep him company.   
  
So they sat there by the lake in Angel Grove Park, eating ice cream and staring blankly at the ducks swimming around and feasting on bread crumbs thrown in by passers-by.   
  
Jason glanced over at Kim, who was frowning at the pond as her strawberry ice cream cone melted. He thought quickly for something to say. 'I wonder if the others are having fun," he thought aloud.   
  
"Yeah, I should imagine. I mean, the lakes in Yosemite are much bigger than this pond, and look at how much fun we're having," Kim said sarcastically.   
  
Jason smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's not that bad, you know," he said. She smiled back at him. Jason leaned over to kiss her...   
  
Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a shrill scream. Kimberly's eyes widened. "Putties!" she yelled. Immediately she and Jason leapt into action and began fighting back the putties.   
  
Meanwhile, on the moon, Rita Repulsa pulled away from her telescope. "Hmm, I noticed that the Red and Pink Rangers were getting a little close there. Finster, what would you recommend?"   
  
"I shall send down one of my finest warriors, milady-the BattleAxe. Its double-edged blade will drive the Rangers apart to where they are most vulnerable," Finster suggested.   
  
"Excellent," Rita said approvingly.   
  
Back on Earth, the putties vanished, and in their wake appeared a huge monster-the BattleAxe." "It's Morphin Time!" Jason shouted.   
  
"I should say so," Kimberly agreed. They morphed and drew their weapons. Together, they attacked the monster, but it lashed out with its mighty blade. The slash caught Kimberly across the chest and she stumbled backward.   
  
"Kim!" Jason screamed, and tried to make his way over to her, but the BattleAxe blocked him. In a fit of cackling laughter, Scorpina appeared, grabbed the wounded Pink Ranger, and disappeared.   
  
"KIM!!!" Jason shouted.   
  
"Ha-ha, got you now, Red Ranger!" the BattleAxe laughed. There was a blur of motion around Jason; suddenly, he found himself atop a high cliff overlooking the ocean. The BattleAxe gestured to some putties, who tied Jason up. The attached one end of the rope to a rock, and pushed Jason off the cliff. He hung there, suspended by the rope hundreds of feet above the rocky ocean shore.   
  
"I have to go help Scorpina," the BattleAxe told the putties, and with that he disappeared. Thinking quickly, Jason swung himself back and forth. His feet touched the rock, and, using the rope, he pulled himself back on top of the cliff. Struggling, Jason managed to grab his blade blaster and used it to free himself from the ropes. He quickly took care of the putty guards.   
  
Jason's watch beeped. It was Zordon, instructing him to teleport to the command center. "What happened to Kim?" Jason asked frantically when he got there.   
  
"Behold the viewing globe," Zordon said. "Scorpina and the BattleAxe have taken Kimberly into a hidden chamber, and have put her into an eternal freeze." Jason looked grim.   
  
"I have managed to get a lock on Kimberly's coordinates, and have thereby located the chamber," Alpha 5 said.   
  
"If you choose to help her, Jason, it will be dangerous," Zordon said. "We do not know how to free Kimberly from the eternal freeze, you will be on your own."   
  
"I don't care," Jason said. "I'm going."   
  
"Very well," Zordon said. "Once you're in the chamber, aim your blade blaster at a 90-degree angle at Kimberly's cell, and it will break the barrier. From that point on, you will be on your own."   
  
Jason agreed, and they teleported him. He battled a few putty guards, and then blasted open the barrier. He could see Kim now; she was pale, but looked to be asleep. He approached her and put a hand to her cheek. She was as cold as ice.   
  
"You won't be able to wake her, Ranger," a voice said. Jason turned. It was Scorpina.   
  
"Wanna bet?" Jason said. He'd just had a thought. Sleeping Beauty and Snow White had been put into eternal sleep, and what had awoken them? He removed his helmet and kissed Kimberly. Her eyes opened. "Jason?" she whispered.   
  
"No!!!" Scorpina screamed.   
  
"Let's fry these worms," Kim said. They replaced their helmets, and drew their weapons. They lunged on the BattleAxe, and with their combined bow and sword, the foe was swiftly destroyer.   
  
"I'm outta here!" Scorpina screeched, and vanished.   
  
Jason and Kim looked at each other and smiled. "Well, you couldn't say this day was boring, could you?" Jason joked.   
  
Kim giggled. "Sure beats Yosemite!" she agreed. 


End file.
